onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:JujuKawaii
center|link=|350px ---- Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Utilisateur:Julie94350. *Tu as des réclamations ou des suggestions ? N'hésite pas à nous en faire part ici ! *Tu souhaites parler à un Administrateur dans les plus brefs délais ? Consulte la liste des Administrateurs ! *Pour connaitre les bases de l'édition sur le wiki, nous te conseillons d'aller voir les différents Tutoriels ! Si tu veux que ton séjour à bord de la se passe bien, nous te conseillons de lire notre Règlement et de l'appliquer ! Tu peux aussi discuter et débattre avec les autres contributeurs sur le Forum ou sur le Tchat ! Au plaisir de te voir modifier, l'Équipe d'Administration. Images HS Bonjour Julie94350, Nous avons constaté que vous avez récemment importé des images hors sujet sur certaines pages du wikia. Vous êtes prié de ne plus recommencer et de suivre les conseils de ce tutoriel. Cordialement. Re: Profil Salut ! Bonne année ! Merci merci ! Ouais j'ai même pensé à toi :). Byye ! Haha merci ^^ ♛ Zoro Fano ♛ janvier 7, 2016 à 21:14 (UTC) yo ca fart ? _LYMNG LYMNG toi t'as toujours étais de moncoté Julie je t'aime bien LYMNG Tu peux leur dire de me remettre sur le chat j'aimerais m'excuser stp LYMNG j'ai une idé e tu monte les échellons un à un puis tu deviens admin. Tu vire tout les élément dérengeur et tu me met admin et on dirigera le wiki tout les deux.LYMNG (discussion) janvier 13, 2016 à 18:24 (UTC) Adieu On ne se reverra plus jamais c'est bte mais bon que veux tu, on m'a viré du tchat a vie. je voulais pas en arrivé là. , désolé.LYMNG (discussion) janvier 13, 2016 à 18:30 (UTC) CALIN ! Yo ! J'avoue que je suis impréssionné si tu as vraiment lu ma pauvre vie !! xD Alors comme promis, gros calin en perspective (hug) , (hug) , bon ça ne marche que sur le tcaht, tampis ^^'. Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené sur mon profil ? =O Aller, biz ! |} janvier 15, 2016 à 11:42 (UTC) La Famille :p Coucou Julie ! =D Je t'envoi ce message pour te proposer de faire partie de ma famille virtuelle de One Piece Encyclopédie (voir Wikia tout simplement) ^^. Je pense que dans cette famille y'a pas mal de monde que tu connais ! x'D Sinon tu choisis le "poste" que tu veux bien évidemment mdr (tante, mère, cousine,...). Et si tu veux pas, ne te forces pas tkt ! =) Aller bye et fais comme tu veux bien sûr~ Yop, excuse-moi pour la réponse tardive ^^. Cool ! Mdrr. Hoo tkt c'est rien ;). Bah je sais pas, mais si ça compte et si tu es ma mère par exemple, ce sera mon frère xD. Je te vois bien ma tante ou ma mère, car tu es plus grande que moi ^^. Je te laisse décider, quand même !! =D Aller byye et merci ! Ps: J'adore ton avatar et ta page de profil, gg ! :p Salut ! Derien ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi ! ;) Ha ok, elle a géré ^^. Okay super ! =) J'ai vraiment une super famille, et une super maman <3. Bye ! Ton fils :p. Moi aussi <3 :D À plus ! Salut Juju (Ce sera ton surnom pour moi maintenant) est-ce que tu pourrais passer sur mon wikia il y a une élection de bureaucrates donc si tu veux devenir bureaucrate participes ^^ LuffyRdp (discussion) janvier 27, 2016 à 06:26 (UTC) Juju' tu t'es trompé c'est moi LuffyRdp qui t'as envoyé le message pas Luffy300 mdr ^^ tiens voici le lien de mon wikia va sur le topic que je t'envoie en lien faut que tu dises si tu te présentes ou pas ^^ http://fr.the-warriors-of-chaos.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:427 LuffyRdp (discussion) janvier 27, 2016 à 13:20 (UTC) Fail c: Yosh ^^ Tkt c'est pas grave mdrrr ! x') Aller salut ! Tchat bug Oui le tchat a bug, viens sur Facebook ! http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil CrocoboyMr0 Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Merci pour ton message J'ai vu ton message la semaine dernière pendant mon absence. Merci c'est gentil de m'avoir écrit. Maintenant je suis de retour...il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter :) LeRidje (discussion) avril 11, 2016 à 09:20 (UTC) Hiya :D "Hi Julie! Remember us? You came to visit our chat in english OP wiki around Christmas time. Here's something to jog your memory http://imgur.com/N6ocJfT So What's up? XD" Roranoa Drake II (discussion) avril 24, 2016 à 18:19 (UTC) Heey Julie I just left a message to my friend on this wiki and thought i would stop by your talk page and say hi =) we met on one piece wiki, the english one XD Hope you are doing well and that we see each other again. Stop by when you have time. Take care (= -- 18:25,4/24/2016 avril 24, 2016 à 18:25 (UTC) Hey =) Aww no problem. I just wanted to see how you are doing but sure stop when you have time. If i'm online on wiki it will probably be evening ;D Take care Julie and hope to see you soon again xoxo -- 17:06,4/27/2016 avril 27, 2016 à 17:06 (UTC) Sorry we missed each other a few days ago. I'm usually at work during the day, but I'm online on wiki usually during evenings (18 or later). Anyways take care and hope that we cross paths again real soon =) Roranoa Drake II (discussion) avril 28, 2016 à 15:10 (UTC) Re: Salut ! Merci beaucoup <3 Et au passage, continue tes vidéos, elles sont géniales ! À+ Ton fiston préféré - Tant mieux, ça me fait aussi plaisir alors :D Biz <3